


The Protector

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: MATCH: The Society (Web Series), The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: (If New Ham Had Never Happened)Grizz has had a crush on Sam for quite sometime now. He notices everything that there is to notice from a distance about the boy, including what follows him. The Gaurd, Grizz's teammates, have a habit of picking on Sam from a distance. Making comments here and there. Not to mention Sam's psychotic brother, Campbell. What will happen when Grizz finally has had enough?





	1. Chapter 1

Friday

Grizz watched Sam from across the classroom, his eyes going between his interpreter and the teacher, who was explaining today's assignment in their Anatomy class. Grizz studied the slightly younger boy, only one grad below himself, yet was in a senior Anatomy class. 'He must be smart.' Grizz thought to himself as he observed Sam. He had been doing this for three years now; quietly observing Sam from a distance, yet never approaching him. He noticed him in middle school too, and elementary. He was hard to miss; stark ginger hair, bright blue eyes, and an interpreter always following him. 

Grizz had come to the conclusion that he was gay his freshman year of high school. He had tried to deny it for years; dating girls, making out with them, even watching porn with his teammates after practices. But, early on, he knew. As did his mother, who knew even before he did. Signing him up for pee wee football when she noticed how much he loved tap-dancing. He missed dancing, in all honesty. But he knew his friends wouldn't approve, let alone anyone in this small town. Grizz had had one girlfriend, and three very unsuccessful hookups. All with girls. But he had been pinning after the deaf gay boy in school since he laid his freshly opened queer eyes on him sophomore year. 

He hated the way people treated him, which is why he had yet to come out. Sam was the only out gay guy in all of West Ham high school, and he was ostrosized for it. While Grizz never took part in the hazing, he always felt guilty for never standing up to his friends, or to anyone. He knew he held some power in high school, being an athlete and in the honors program, he could easily put a stop to at least a third of Sam's bullies, but he was worried about what it would imply on his part if he were to do so. Sometimes, he hated his friends. He hated how small their brains could be, how closed minded they were. The only one who could sometimes redeem himself was Luke. Luke never took much part in the hazing of the 'bottom' of the food chain of West Ham, but he didn't stop it either. Luke was a good guy, but, wasn't one to speak his mind. Grizz, however, was. He was opinionated and could be outspoken quite often, he just didn't want to be outed. He wasn't ready. Grizz planned to come out in college, like most do. Finally experiment and find himself fully. Most of all, however, he planned to leave all of his friends behind, never speak to them again. He wanted to start fresh next year at University, a new Grizz. Maybe even drop the nickname and go by his birth name, Gareth. But there was one problem; Sam. 

Leaving West Ham behind would mean leaving Sam behind, and he wasn't sure if he wanted that. Despite never having talked to the boy, he still wanted to. He didn't want to miss any opportunity. He also didn't want Sam to feel defenseless. He noticed how he only ever talked to one person, only one student had ever bothered to learn sign language and become his friend; Becca Gelb. Becca was a spunky girl, olive skin, with a radiant smile and an attitude to boot. She was extremely outspoken, and was always at Sam's side. They were the same age, but he knew Sam must feel lonely at the same time. The same way Grizz did; they were both single. Or, so Grizz assumed. Being the only out gay guy around must be difficult, as well as only having one friend. Sam had a brother, of course, Campbell. But, Campbell wasn't a good brother by any means, nor a good person. The kid always creeped Grizz out; the way he lurked around, his eyes ripping through everyone's soul. His vibe wasn't one Grizz enjoyed feeling. Rumor had it around school that the bruises Sam would wear occasionally were from Campbell, and Grizz wouldn't doubt that for a second. He had seen them interact, Sam always looked petrified. Campbell loved to use the word 'fag' and 'retard' when talking to Sam, which made Grizz's blood boil. Yet, he stayed quiet. 

He wanted some excuse to talk to Sam, some excuse to be his friend without people becoming suspicious. That's when the bell rang, singling the end of class, causing Grizz to snap out of his trance. As he gathered his things, he heard the teacher, Mrs. Johnson, calling his name. 

"Grizz, could you come up here for a moment? I have a favor to ask you." 

Grizz gave her a smile and a nod. He had always been sorta a kiss-ass when it came to teachers. But, he was also raised to be polite. Or at least that was the excuse he gave to his friends. 

He made his way to Mrs. Johnson's desk. "Hey, Mrs. J. What's up?" 

Mrs. Johnson was a younger woman, she wore her long brown hair in a tightly pulled low pony tail, and her glasses always sat on the edge of her nose as if they didn't fit. "I had a favor to ask you, Grizz. I know you're busy, what with it being your senior year and all. But, I know football season just ended and you were the only person in this class I felt would be wiling and capable of doing this for me. You know Sam Eliot, right?" Grizz nodded, "Well, he's having some difficulties with the terminology and vocabulary for this class. He's been struggling quite a bit with the tests and quizzes. I was wondering if you'd be willing to help him out? After school? I know it's a lot to ask but his parents have offered to pay if need be. But, the school has no tutors who are willing nor available this last minute, and the midterm is in two months. You're my top student, I know you're more than capable. Would you be willing to help him out, Grizz?" 

Yes! Grizz thought. The perfect excuse. "Sure, Mrs. J. Like you said, the season's over and I have spare time after school. But, I don't know sign language." 

Mrs. Johnson gave a wave of dismissal, "Sam can read lips very well, and he speaks. Just make sure to speak clearly and use diction and it'll work out just fine. Let me get him up here.." 

Grizz felt his heart rate accelarating as Mrs. J waved over Sam and his Interpreter. Grizz felt his breathing catch in his throat as Sam approached the desk, his eyes meeting Grizz's. 

"Sam, I found you a tutor for my class! Have you met Grizz?" 

Grizz watched as Sam's eyes watched Mrs. J's lips before shaking his head. "I know him, but we haven't talked." He stated bluntly. Grizz could honestly say that he had never heard Sam speak, but something about the way his lips moved as he formulated words he had never heard fascinated him. 

"Well, Grizz here said he's more than willing to help you out, he's at the top of the class, and not just mine. He's got the second highest test scores in the entire senior class! He's available if you're comfortable." 

Sam nodded hesitantly, glancing at Grizz nervously before speaking directly to him, "It won't be easy, I don't speak very well. But I do read lips, you just need to speak slowly." 

Grizz felt his heart swell and found himself speaking before thinking, "You speak perfectly." 

He felt himself go red, but felt relieved when he saw Sam's face soften. 

Mrs. Johnson spoke up, "Perfect! Grizz, write down your number for Sam, and Sam will you do the same? You two can figure out times and places to meet. And, Grizz, I will email you all of the information you'll need." 

Grizz watched as Sam's eyes went between his interpreter, who's name Grizz wasn't sure of, and Mrs. J before nodding, taking a sticky note from her hand and a pen, writing down his phone number. Grizz did the same, his hands shaking. 

"I'll text you?" Sam said, handing him the sticky note, his finger's brushing against Grizz's palm, making goosebumps rise in their wake. 

Griz gave a stiff nod and watched as Sam and his interpreter left, Becca Gelb waiting in the doorway for him. 

"Thank you Grizz, you have no idea how hard it's been trying to find someone to help him out. He's really intelligent. But, there's so many terms that have to be interpreted to him that I think it's too fast. And no tutors in the area know sign language, and the ones at the school well... Between you and me, are very closed minded. They refuse to work with the 'deaf gay kid.' I knew I made a good choice picking you, you know. You're wise beyond your years. Have a good day, Grizz." 

***  
Friday Evening

Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday were the day's they had agreed to meet for tutoring. Directly after school on the weekdays for two hours, and from noon to 3 on Sunday. During the week, Sam's house. On Sunday, at Grizz's house. Grizz had two days until he would be having Sam over, and he was busy reading away in the library at Sign Language books. He wasn't sure exactly why he was trying to learn Sam's language, Sam could read lips. But, for some reason, he wanted to. He wanted to impress him. The problem was, the library only had one sign language book, and it was BSL. He figured that sence British and American's both spoke English, that they were the same. He had been studying all afternoon after school trying to read as much as possible, choosing the library in knowing that The Guard wouldn't be caught dead here. He probably looked crazy, making random hand gestures in a desolate corner of the Library, but he didn't care. He was determined to learn Sam's language. He felt a tapping on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw one of the librarians towering over him. 

"We close in five minutes. Would you like to check out that book? Take it home to practice?" 

Grizz nodded, sighing at the thought of trying to practice without his parents noticing. 

As he checked out his book and began his decent home, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Clark. 

From Clark: Hey Bud! Friday night game night, remember? Where u at?"

Grizz mentally slapped himself. Of course, how could he forget. Every friday once football season ended, they Guard had a video game night. 

To Clark: Shit sorry, was studying, be there in 15. 

In truth, Grizz didn't want to go to game night tonight. He wanted to keep practicing his sign language, or even text Sam. They had each other's number's now, but he had no idea how to casually start a conversation with the boy. Nonetheless, he headed to Clark's house. 

The Guard all sat in Clark's basement: The flatscreen displaying COD, beer bottles cracked open, and bags of chips scattered here and there. The group of teammates sat on the sectional. Grizz had opted out of this round, simply sipping his beer in silence and lost in thought. He was thinking of Sam, and how he would explain not being able to hang out to his friends. In that moment, part of Clark and Jason's conversation caught his attention. 

"Yo, Clark, did you see what that deaf kid was wearing today? Those tight ass red pants? Talk about asking for it." 

Clark laughed, "Yeah, he's screaming, 'im gay' more and more ever since his freshman year. It's like he's not even trying to hide it." 

Jason laughed as well, rather obnoxiously adding, "Did you see what Campbell did? He knocked his lunch tray on him, getting food all over the little retard. The kid may be sick, but he sure can make lunch interesting." 

Grizz felt his jaw clench. But he stayed quiet. 

*** 

Saturday night

Sam sat in his living room, Becca sitting across from him on the sectional. They had been watching MTV and scrolling through instagram together for a few hours now. Their usual Saturday night routine. 

"By the way, did they ever find someone to help you in anatomy?" Becca signed, "I tried but failed." 

She was right, Becca had tried helping Sam, but it had been unsuccessful. He usually did her homework for her, after all. 

"Yeah, you know that kid Grizz? He said he'd help. I'm going to his place tomorrow." 

Becca's eyes lit up, "What? Grizz? As in the star football player, poetry reading, highly intelligent, totally dreamy eyed Grizz? That one?" 

Sam chuckled, "That's the one. He offered to help apparently, Mrs. Johnson asked him and he said he would." 

Becca had a mischievous look on her face, "You lucky asshole! You're going to be in his house? Possibly in his bed." 

Sam held up a hand to silence his raunchy friend, "You're looking into this way too much." He signed bluntly. "Besides, he's not that dreamy. He's one of 'The Guard', remember? They're all assholes." 

Becca sighed, "Yeah, but he's never picked on you, or even joined in their laughter. He actually has a brain, which is surprising considering how much pot that kid smokes." 

Sam rolled his eyes, "But he always stays quiet, it's just as bad as if he were to join in. I don't know, I feel like he's got some sinister plan here." 

"You never know," Becca began, "Give it a shot. But, it's late, I should probably be going. Are you sure you don't want to stay over?" 

"I'm sure. Campbell is out tonight." Sam said, giving Becca a reassuring smile. 

She rose from her spot, grabbing her book bag and phone, "Alright, text me. I love you." She signed, giving Sam a hug. 

"Love you too." 

After Becca left, Sam sat in silence for awhile. Lost in thought. He had always noticed Grizz, that was for sure. Grizz always spoke up in class, always chiming in on the discussions. In both English, which they had together, and anatomy. Eventualy, out of curiosity, Sam had his interpreter tell him what Grizz would say. The guy was smart, Sam had to give him that. He wasn't like most of the football guys, Becca was right on that part. He had a brain, nice fashion sence as well compared to the rest of them. He wasn't overly jacked either, he was built yet lean. Admittedly, he was Sam's type physically. He often noticed how Grizz would be watching him. His eyes always lingering. He probably feels bad for me, Sam thought. He hated that, people feeling sorry for him. He didn't see being deaf as a dissability, he saw it as a special ability. If only the world had seen it that way. 

Sam was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt the floorboards vibrate, forcing him to glance over at the front door. There stood Campbell in the doorway, his eyes bloodshot and dilated, his skin ashen. He was high, again. Sam decided he didn't feel like dealing with his inebriated brother tonight, rising from the couch and attempting to slip past Campbell to get to the stairs. But, Campbell stopped him, his fingers digging into Sam's wrist as he yanked him forward to look him in the eyes. 

"Not so fast, Fag. Where do you think you're going?" Campbell slurred, his lips hardly readable due to his intoxication. 

"To bed, Campbell." Sam said, attempting to pull away from his older brother's grasp. His grip only tightened, "You're hurting me, let go!" 

Campbell only laughed, dropping Sam's wrist only for a moment before taking a swing into the younger boy's ribs, making Sam double over slightly in pain. 

"Remember your place. Don't even think about telling Mom or Dad about this, either, you know this will only get worse if you do so." 

His gaze caught Sam's; his blood shot eyes burning with a sickening darkness. He smirked as Sam decended up the stairs, gripping his side. 

***

Sunday

Grizz had woken up early this morning, cleaning his room spotless before church. Throughout the service, he found it difficult to concentrate on the pastor's words, his mind drifting to having Sam over today. It made his heart beat vastly in excitement. Once he arrived home, he only had 30 minutes until Sam would be here. He double checked his room, the entire house, and his appearance. He had decided to have them study in his room; he knew his nosy mother would ask too many questions. Plus, she knew about Sam. Their paster once had had the congregation pray over him, attempting to heal him of his deafness and his 'eternal sickness', which was code for him being gay. He didn't need her to ask any questions. Grizz took off his tie, attempting to look less formal like he had at church. It was early march, and surprisingly warm for this time of year in New England. So, he settled for a simple light hoodie, skinny jeans, and his vans. He wore his hair down for once, not in his usual top knot. Grizz heard his phone chime. Taking it out of his pocket, it was a text from Sam informing him that he had arrived. Shit, Grizz thought. He had totally lost track of time. After sending him a quick 'be right down' reply, he checked his hair once again before bolting down the stairs. He let out a shaky breath before opening the front door. 

Sam stood there before him, wearing a simple brown jacket, red shirt, and jeans. And yet, he looked stunning to Grizz. "Hey, come on in." Grizz greased, forcing an awkward smile as he stood aside to let Sam walk in. He caught a whiff of Sam's cologne as he walked past him, it smelt earthy. Grizz felt his insides churn at the scent. He decided rather quickly that he liked it. Sam glanced around the entry way to Grizz's house. 

"Nice place." Sam complimented, his eyes glancing around. 

"Gareth? Who's there?" He heard his mother call. Oh god, here we go. 

Grizz's mother appeared in the entry way to the kitchen, both boys turning to her. Grizz definitely got his looks from his mother, Sam thought. Long chocolate brown hair, dark brown eyes, an angular heart shaped face and full lips. Hers, however, were painted a deep red, her hair, which was now greying, pulled back in a loose bun. She was still dressed in her Sunday best, a yellow flower printed sun dress with a white cardigan. 

"Oh! Hello! I'm Amanda, Gareth's mother." She greeted, extending a hand out to Sam along with an award winning smile. 

Sam shook it before replying, he signed along with his words. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Sam Eliot. I have anatomy with Grizz, oh erm.. Gareth I mean. He's helping me study for the midterm. 

Grizz's mother looked slightly shocked at the realization of who was standing in her home, but disguised it quickly. "Oh how nice! Well, you're welcome here anytime Sam." She said, speaking louder than before, making Grizz cringe at her ignorance. 

"Okay!" Grizz announced, clapping his hands and grabbing both of their attentions, "We're going to study now! Catcha later mom." Grizz said, motioning for Sam to follow him down the hall to his bedroom. 

***  
Sunday, 1:20pm

Grizz had embarrassed himself, so, so badly. He had tried to impress Sam with what little sign language he had picked up from that damn book from the library, only to realize that he had learned a completely wrong form of sign language. 

"What? What's so funny?" Grizz asked after signing to Sam and showing him the book he had used. 

"That's BSL, I use ASL." 

Grizz mentally slapped himself, "They're different? Oh come on man! It's the only book they had at the library." 

Sam laughed again. "Why are you trying to learn sign language? Are you planning on going deaf anytime soon?" 

Grizz scoffed, "No," He began in a sarcastic tone, "I wanted to be able to talk to you." 

Sam cocked his head to the side, "I can read lips?" 

"I know" Grizz began, "But I wanted to be able to talk to you, you know, in your language." 

Grizz looked down sheepishly. Sam took notice, feeling his heart warm at Grizz's kind gesture. "Oh." He said in a moment of shock. 

"Apparently, I failed though." Grizz said, laughing slightly. 

"How about this? You help me with my anatomy terms, and I teach you some sign language? Fair trade?" 

Grizz felt his heart skip a beat, "Deal." 

***

An hour later

Grizz couldn't take his eyes off of it, he had noticed the markings when Sam had rolled up his sleeves as he was highlighting terms in his textbook. A million questions ran though Grizz's mind, but he felt he already knew the answer. The bruises on Sam's wrist were in the shape of a hand. Campbell. It made his heart break, and his blood boil all at the same time, but he decided not to prod, hardly knowing the kid after all. They had been studying for two hours, and Grizz suggested taking a break. 

"Thank god." Sam had said, sitting up from his laying down on his stomach on Grizz's bed. Grizz liked the sight of this, Sam on his bed next to him. 

"Want a drink or anything?" Grizz offered, "I have some soda and beers in my fridge over there." He made sure to speak slowly and clearly. He had gotten used to this new way of speaking after awhile of doing so. 

"Soda is fine." 

***

Thursday, two weeks later. 

Grizz had grown to hate Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. But he had grown to love Sundays, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. One answer: Sam. He had discovered that they had a lot in common interest wise, and that they got along quite well. When they weren't studying anatomy, Sam was teaching Grizz to sign. Every spare moment Grizz had, he found himself watching ASL videos on youtube and practicing, even learning new ones to impress the younger boy. Sam liked plain cheeseburgers, hated mustard, he loved the color red, and hated the color orange. He was 17, a Leo, and loved sci fi movies and Harry Potter. He shared Grizz's love of poetry and plays, and enjoyed watching reality tv. He was hilarious, in a dry humor sort of way. He was also extremely patient and kind, despite how the world treated him. Grizz had grown to adore the kid even more now that he had gotten to know him. He had also managed to keep their newfound friendship a secret. Well, until recently. Today to be exact. 

The Guard were sat in the cafeteria, all eating lunch and acting barbaric, while Grizz sat quietly texting Sam on his phone, ignoring his friends. Helena had joined their table, sitting next to her boyfriend Luke, shaming the other boys for their behavior and vulgar words. So, the normal. Except, everyone had taken notice to Grizz's lack of conversationalism. 

"Grizz, you coming to game night tomorrow? You missed last week." Clark asked, tossing a grape in Grizz's direction. 

"Can't, got plans." Grizz stated simply, not bothering to look up from his text conversation with Sam. 

"Like what?" Jason chimed in, "This is the second week in a row, man! You never used to miss game night. What's up with you?" 

Grizz sighed, trying to be vague as possible, "I'm tutoring. So, I can't." 

"Tutoring who?" Clark asked. 

Then Jason chimed in, "And who are you texting?" 

Grizz glanced up towards Luke for help, but he was caught up talking to Helena. 

He sighed, deciding enough was enough with the lying. Maybe being honest would get them off his back. "Sam Eliot. He's in my anatomy class, I'm helping him with the terminology." 

Clark let out a laugh, "Oh god! They better be paying you, dude. Tutoring the retarded deaf kid is a huge load." 

"I bet Sam is paying him alright, just with a different kind of load." Jason remarked with a smirk, earning a loud laugh from Clark. 

"Oh fuck off!" Grizz said, trying to laugh it off and make it seem like no big deal, but his fuze was burning short with every rude comment they were making. "It's not hard, he's a smart kid, it's just a complicated class. His parent's are paying me to help, I figured why not." 

"Be careful though man, he might rub off on you." Clark commented. 

Grizz's jaw clinched, he met Clark's eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Just saying, he might spread some stupid on you, or even worse, you might start turning into a fag on us cause of him!" 

"Hey! Shut the fuck up, Clark! Or I swear to god-" 

Jason cut him off, placing a hand on Grizz's shoulder, "Easy man, we're just shooting the shit man." 

Grizz shrugged off his hand, feeling his skin crawl. "Just drop it, I'm serious." 

"Alright man, take it easy.. Oh look! The retard is looking over here! Think he has a crush on you Grizz?" 

Grizz felt something in him snap as he found himself lunging at Clark, Luke holding him back. 

"Shut the fuck up! Don't use that damn word, Clark, I swear to god. Look in the fucking mirror before you call someone else that." He spat. "Let go of me, Luke." He said, shrugging himself out of Luke's grasp, rising from his seat and heading towards the exit. He could feel a million eyes on him, but he ignored every glance except for one: Sam's. He felt his heart leap at the look on Sam's face, before he left the cafeteria. 

Becca and Sam exchanged glances, "Did you catch any of that?" Sam asked. 

Becca shook her head, "Only the last bit. Clark said something that pissed him off, and Grizz told him to look in the mirror? I wonder what that was supposed to mean?" 

Sam shrugged. 

***

Friday, After School, Sam's House

"Want to take a break? If I have to repeat the term 'sternum' one more time I might pass out from boredom." Sam said, placing down his flashcards. Grizz agreed, sitting up across from Sam on his bed. 

"Sam, can I ask you something?" Grizz asked, signing a word here and there, speaking slowly. 

Sam nodded. 

"Were you born deaf?" 

Sam shook his head, telling the story of how when he was two he caught meningitis and it caused him to loose his hearing. By the time he was 3, he had gone completely deaf. 

"Wow, do you still remember hearing?" Grizz asked, genuinly interested. Impressed with himself that he remembered the sign for 'hearing'. 

"I remember my dad's laugh, the way my mom would sing to me and Campbell." Sam said, "When I dream, I still dream in sound. But not new sounds." 

"What would be a new sound?" 

Sam thought for a moment, "My voice. I remember what it sounded like when I was little. But I imagine it's gotten a little deeper." He hesitated for a moment. "I wish I could hear yours." 

Grizz felt his heart skip a beat, the temperature in the room seemed to rise. 

An idea popped into his head, one that had presented itself several times, but had never been acted on. He decided to give it a shot.

"Can you teach me one more phrase in sign language?" 

Sam nodded. 

Grizz looked down, his heart racing. He was scared, scared to be rejected. 

"How do you say, 'kiss me'?" 

He thought for a moment that maybe Sam hadn't been able to understand him, he sorta hoped for it. He felt his anxiety rising as the seconds passed. But he didn't see the smile that had spread across Sam's face, nor the look in Sam's eyes. All he felt was Sam's soft hands cupping his cheeks as he leaned in, closing the gap between the two of them. 

Neither of them noticed, however, that Campbell was standing in the cracked doorway, his phone out and recording. 

*** 

Monday

Grizz had been on cloud nine all weekend, ever since Friday. Sunday had been spent, not studying, but lying in between Grizz's bedsheets with Sam behind a locked door, talking about his past as a tap dancer. Their naked bodies tangled together with the bedsheets. Grizz was infactuated with Sam, and Sam felt the same way about Grizz. Walking into school, Grizz didn't notice at first the stares shot in his direction as he walked to his locker. He chose to ignore the whispers as he made his way to first period. Phone's dinged with notifications, more whispers followed, and more stares were shot his way. After three periods of this, he had finally noticed it was something to do with him and began listening to the whispers. 

'is he gay'

'him and Sam'

'The deaf kid and the football player, who would have guessed?' 

He told himself he was imagining it, until 5th period rolled around and he finally grew a pair and checked his phone. His twitter notifications were through the roof, over 38 texts, and four missed calls. It was a tweet from @campbellE69 that had everyone talking: 

An animated GIF of Sam and Grizz kissing in Sam's bedroom, the caption reading; "Grizz the Dick sucking Vissar" 

Grizz felt his heart beat quicken, pounding so loudly he could hear it. His texts were from the group chat with The guard and from Sam. But he couldn't bring himself to read any. 5th period ended, and lunch began. He had debated on going, but he knew he had to face this at some point. The moment he had entered the cafeteria, all eyes landed on him, silence for a moment, then a series of hushed whispers. He grabbed his lunch, ignoring the looks from the lunch ladies and surrounding students, and made his way to his usual table. But, he didn't make it. Campbell was sitting at his table, the Guard no where to be seen. Grizz felt his stomach leap, his eyes catching Sam's from across the lunch room, giving him a simpathetc glance. Grizz swallowed his pride and approached Campbell. 

He tossed his lunch tray aside, letting the contents splatter across the floor as he shoved Campbell out of his seat roughly, landing on the marble flooring with a loud 'thud.' 

"What is your deal, Campbell?" Grizz spat through gritted teeth as he placed a foot on Campbell's chest, holding him to the ground. The cafiteria was silent. 

"Aww, what's wrong Grizzly bear? Upset people know about the real you now? That you're banging my retarded brother?" 

Grizz stepped further into Campbell's chest, making sure he'd leave marks, "You had no right, Campbell, no right! You sick son of a bitch!" He spat, literally spitting in his face. His voice was wavering, but he stood his ground. He gave a rough kick to Campbell's stomach, "Pull something like this again, and youll get more than a few bruises, got it? Oh, and don't you dare call Sam that ever again, let alone touch him. I'll know. Fucking psychopath." He spat, before kicking him in the side and sauntering away. 

His head was spinning, and his stomach felt queasy. He could feel his world tumbling down around him as he found himself near the back of the school, sitting in the courtyard, rolling a joint with shaky hands. He gave up rather quickly, tossing his supplies back in his Altoids container before settling down at a bench. He found himself crying, his fingers fisting through his hair, probably pulling out tufts of it in the process. But he was too upset to care. That was until, Grizz felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly. 

Turning, he saw Sam, glancing down at him with sad eyes. 

He didn't need to speak, he simply sat next to him, wrapping his arms around the larger boy and letting him sob into his shoulder. 

Some time passed, Sam holding Grizz, crying quietly to himself. Sam noticed the guard approaching, tapping Grizz's shoulder and pointing behind him. 

Grizz suddenly went stiff. "Look, guys, not now." Grizz began, wiping his puffy eyes. 

Luke spoke up, "We're here to see if you're okay? We uh.. we heard what happened in the cafeteria." 

Grizz sighed, "I'm fine, just please, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for your shit right now." He said, finally turning to them. 

He was met with no harsh looks, only sympathetic glances. 

"We're not here to give you shit man, we're cool with it." Luke stated. 

"Yeah," Clark chimed in, "Just, don't hit on me and we're cool." 

Grizz let out a laugh through his subdued sobs. "I wouldn't dream of it."


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Grizz is outed, it's up to Sam to protect and comfort him.

Grizz had become depressed, or so it seemed to Sam. He had become rather introverted in just a few weeks. Naturally, because of how small the town was, people beyond the walls of our school had become aware of their situation. The school had even called Grizz's parents to inform them that their son was being bullied. Which, of course, resulted in Grizz being outed to them. Sam could tell that this had negatively impacted Grizz. He had secluded himself entirely from his parents, always locked away In his room, texting Sam. Despite the support from The Guard, he still never sat with them at lunch, instead sitting with Sam and Becca, sometimes not even showing up at all. It all got worse when Grizz's parents caught them kissing one Friday night.

"He isn't allowed to be seeing you any longer." Grizz's mother told him after Sam had left.

"What? No, you can't do that. I'm 18!" Grizz protested.

"You can do whatever you please, but I refuse to have to witness what I saw not 20 minutes ago underneath my roof, you understand me?"

Grizz hung his head, nodding.

Sam's house hadn't seemed like a safe option ever since the incident with Campbell, they had resulted to their time together being spent at Grizz's house. School wasn't hardly safe either, Grizz wasn't used to being called Names, and Sam had taken his being deaf to his advantage in not being able to hear them. They had some support of course. Becca, the guard. So physically, they were safe, but not emotionally. This was all new to Grizz, he hadn't been ready and now here it was in front of him, and he had no way to stop it. He began distancing himself from Sam after that, afraid of what might happen if they continued. Of what might happen if he was seen with him in school. So, he kept with the guard as much as possible. He only ever saw Sam after school, on the days he tutored him in anatomy. That was it, and he hated the distance.

It was tearing Sam apart as well, seeing how everything was affecting Grizz. He wanted nothing more than to comfort him, hold him close. But Grizz never allowed it, always keeping a blank face. Never showing his emotions. Until one day at school, when things took a nasty turn on behalf of Campbell.

Grizz had just left 8th period, the final period of the day and was anxious to be done with classes for the day. Before, school had been his favorite place. Now he just longed for the comfort of being in Sam's company doing schoolwork. Not surrounded by assholes. He made it to his locker, ignoring the comments that flew past him as he walked by. You think in three weeks this would have passed, but no. Around here, not much happened. So any scandal they clung to like fleas to a mutt. Grizz gathered his books from his locker into his book bag, when he noticed a note fall from the top shelf and down to his feet. He glanced around and saw Campbell, smirking at him from the lockers behind him. Grizz sighed to himself and picked up the small piece of folded up loose leaf paper, opening it.

'Got a surprise coming for you, check your car.' Grizz gave Campbell a glare before tossing the note aside, gathering the rest of his things and making his way to the parking lot.

The warm springtime sun shone down on his face, making his t-shirt stick to his skin. Then he saw it, his car. It was surrounded by students with their phones out, taking pictures of the grifittied car. 'Fag' was painted across the drivers side in white spray paint. Shaving cream littered the windshield, and his headlight was busted in. He felt his book bag drop from his shoulder and to the ground as he stalked over to his car, the students stepping aside as Grizz's anger parted the sea of teenagers as he approached his baby, completely destroyed. Cameras flashed, and some people laughed. The majority of the laughter, of course, came from Campbell and his small gang of wannabe psychopaths.

"You're gonna fucking pay for this!" Grizz shouted, shoving Campbell backwards.

"And you have proof? How do you know it was me, huh fag?"

Grizz gave Campbell another shove, pushing people aside so he could get in his car, tossing his bag in the back, and using the windshield wipers so he could see through the glass. He didn't bother to honk for people to get out of the way, he simply floored the gas.

***

Sam was anxious ever since Becca had told him what had happened today. He knew Campbell wouldn't be home, that was the least of his worries. He was worried for Grizz. This was the second worst thing that had been done to Grizz, next to coming out, and both were caused by Campbell. He expected him to not show up, and was surprised when he got a text saying he was on his way. Sam had missed him, the real him. The one who would make jokes and wanted to learn his language. Now, it seemed like due to all of this, he was gone. And sam felt it was all his fault.

The doorbell must have rang, the light flashing above the door to indicate the chime. When Sam laid eyes on Grizz, he could see the pain written all over his face. His eyes were glossed with tears, and puffy. His cheeks swollen and blotchy, his eyebrows knitted together. Sam didn't hesitate to pull Grizz into his arms, having to stand on the tips of his toes to do so. He held him tight, and could feel Grizz's body trembling in his arms. Taking a step back, he cupped Grizz's face in his hands and reached up to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, come in." Sam said in hardly a whisper.

A grateful look washed over Grizz as Sam took his hand and lead him up to his bedroom. Once Sam had closed and locked the door, he sat next to Grizz on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam signed.

Grizz shook his head, "No, I just want you to hold me, please." He signed. Grizz's signing had improved drastically.

Sam nodded and laid back on the bed, motioning for Grizz to join him. Kicking off his shoes, he crawled to the opposite side of the bed, nestling himself into Sam's side, resting his head on Sam's chest. He could hear Sam's heartbeat. It calmed him. The feeling of Sam's arms wrapped around his large frame sent pleasent shivers down his spine and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He had missed this. He had missed Sam. It was like Sam's arms were home. He was the only one who could ease his mind, and leave the broken thoughts behind him.

They laid like this for quite some time, Grizz quietly sobbing, and Sam's heart breaking for him. Sam tapped Grizz's shoulder to get his attention.

"I'm so sorry, I really am." Sam signed.

Grizz sat up abruptly, "Why are you apologizing?"

Sam sighed, "It was my brother who caused this, I know that being with me has strings attached. And I understand if that's too much for you."

Grizz sat up, placing a hand on Sam's chest. "Sam, are you asking if I want to leave you?"

Sam's eyes sprung up with tears, "I would understand if you did, you don't deserve all of this. It's my fault that you were outed and-"

Grizz cut Sam's shaky words off with a soft kiss. "Sam, I want to be with you. This would have happened either way, you know how Campbell is. This isn't your fault, you don't make choices for him. I want this, I want us. I want you."

Sam felt his heart skip a beat and he felt the tears flowing down his cheeks, leaning down to kiss Grizz one last time before lying back down again, cradling the larger boy close. Eventually, they both drifted off to sleep, holding each other.


End file.
